Another Side to Love
by justagirl0985
Summary: Sunstreaker has finally found love with a femme named Starlight. He's found himself to be quite happy and content with her and is working on creating the perfect life for them. But perfection doesn't always exist in this world, does it?
1. Sulking, Day Dreams and Good News

The sky was a brilliant blue with big, puffy white clouds floating. It was the perfect day for the recruits at the Autobots base to go out and enjoy themselves, and that's what they did, since most of them had the day off. She, however, decided to stay behind. Since he'd left on that mission a few weeks ago she didn't want to do anything. All she did was either work or keep to herself in her quarters, locked up and plagued by worry. Who could blame her, though? She didn't know what was going on up there. She didn't know if he was alright and until she knew that he was, she wouldn't stop worrying. She lay back on their berth and ran her fingers over the empty space next to her..The space that would usually have been warmed by his presence there but was just cold and bare. Two weeks. It'd been two weeks since they'd left for this trip and that means two weeks since she'd seen him. She'd been missing him terribly, praying to Primus and hoping that he'd be okay and come back to her in one piece. She always hated it when he left. She'd not recharged properly since he'd gone. She never does get a full recharge cycle without him there by her side.

Don't worry, Star she thought to herself..He'll be alright, he's too much of a fighter to go off and get himself slagged like that..and besides Sides is with him and he sure as hell won't let anything happen to Sunny.

She allowed a small smile to tug at her faceplates as she pictured him in her head. Considered to be one of the most good looking mechs around, she was more than happy, if not a bit surprised when Sunstreaker had taken a liking to her. She didn't consider herself to be anything special but for some reason he always made her feel special. Everyone thought that he was just this bad tempered, foul mouthed mech, but honestly Star couldn't see it. He was never like that with her. He allowed her to see the side of him that no one else had. The calm, sweet, caring,loving, romantic side. That's probably why she fell in love with him in the first place. The fact that he was easy on the optics that didn't matters either. She remembered when she first came to work on board the base and the rest of the girls in communications including herself would spend time almost every day discussion the infamous twins. She stopped part-taking in such activities however once Sunny and her starting dating. She didn't feel right discussing such aspects of her relationship even though her coworkers were relentless in bombarding her with questions: Is he a good kisser? Is he good in bed?, etc.

The silve and pink femme was pulled out of her reverie as she received a message through her comm link.

"Socket to Starlight" the familiar voice of her friend coming through the link said.

"This is Star, what's up Socket?"

"We've just picked up a signal breaking through Earth's atomosphere and we're pretty sure its Prime and the rest of them coming back from space."

"Are you serious?" Star asked sitting up.

"Mmmhmm" Socket murmured.."I thought I would tell you since you've been waiting for a certain handsome mech to come back" she said teasingly.

"Oh shut it" Star growls "I'll be down in the command center shortly". Socket giggles at her friends response before cutting the link. Getting up from the recharge berth she picks up a few data pads and walks out shutting the door behind her and entering the lock code. She smiled a genuine smile for the first time in days as she made her way to the command center where a few of the crew members gathered and Star made her way to the front and stood at the screen of the main computer in the command center watching slowly as the ship that carried a select amount of Autobot warriors descended back into Earth's atmosphere after having completed yet another scouting mission. As she stood there she overheard one of the mechs talking and he said that this one turned out to be another unsuccessful attempt by the Decepticons to lure the best fighters away from the base in hopes of defeating them. The plan, she heard, backfired however, when the Decepticons failed to accurately predict just how many mechs Prime would send out on that "mission". She sighed softly and focused her attention back to the screen where the spaceship was getting closer and closer to its landing destination. She once again found herself being snapped out of her thoughts by Socket's voice. I need to remember to tell her to stop doing that, Star thought to herself. "The shuttle is a few minutes away from landing," Socket says pointing to the screen, "And we're all going down to the landing strip. You're coming, right?" Starlight's face lit up, "Of course I'm coming. I just need to run back to my quarters for a minute." Socket nodded.."I'll see you out there then." Turning away from the computer Starlight gathered her data pad and walked back to her quarters to drop it off before making her way down to the landing strip.

A/N: Hey everyone..this is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please be nice and review...Thanks to Raven06 for helping me with some of this. I'm planning on continuing this and updating as soon as possible on a regular basis.


	2. Lovestruck & Twin Musings

A/N: Thank you so much to Elita and blood shifter for taking the time to leave me a review for the last chapter and thank you to the forty of you who took the time to actully read my last chapter, its really appreciated..Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sunny and Sides (but I'd sure as hell like too!) However I do own Starlight!

Once the shuttle touched down, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker got up from their seats and stretched their aching joints.

"Next time I'm booking us firstclass tickets," th red mech said to his brother.

"_I finally get to see her again_," Sunstreaker thought to himself. "_It's been way too slaggin' long." _He let a smile cross his lips from behind his battle mask as her picture formed in his processor. Of course he knew every single nook and curve of his girlfriend's sleek form. They'd spent the last twelve hours before he'd left for this mission locked in the privacy of her quarters taking in each other's bodies, storing all that information in their processors in case, well...His processor drifted further back to that night as he remembered how she'd clung to him, not wanting to let go, begging him not to go. He would've liked nothing more than to oblige his lovely girlfriend in what she wanted but going on this mission was a direct order from Prime; he couldn't get out of it. He remembered holding her in his arms while she cried and screamed at him for wanting to go. Of course he'd wanted to go, he was built a warrior. Killing Decepticons was what he was created for.

That doesn't mean that he could care less about how Starlight felt. It tugged at his spark to see his soon-to-be mate so upset, but he had to do what he had to do. Sunstreaker pushed that thought from his processor. It didn't matter now; he was back safe and sound. Sunstreaker shoved his way past the mechs that were blocking his path to the door of the aircraft.

"I swear if Prime sends me on another one of these missions..." the golden mech trailed off at the end. Sideswipe heard his twin's comment and went to go rest a hand on his shoulder, but was pushed by one of the other mechs in back of him, causing him to collide with his brother. "Watch the slaggin' paint job, will ya?" the golden twin growled rubbing the back of his shoulder.

"Ah, dont worry about it, Sunshine," the Red Terror said, smiling. "There's nothing there and I'm sure the big guy's gonna give us at least one day off." The twins emerged from the cramped ship and stretched their legs.

Sunstreaker, however, wasnt listening to his brother. He was looking for someone. _"Where is she?"_ he thought to himself as he scanned the crowd. She wouldn't avoiding coming to see him, would she? What if she was still pissed at him for leaving her? He'd be slagged to the Pit if that was the case. But he was pretty sure Star wouldn't do that, would she? _ Of course she wouldn't do that you glitch-head, _he reasoned. Starlight's not that type of femme. She knew and understood that this was part of his duty with being involved in the Autobot Army. That was one thing that he liked so much about Starlight, her ability to understand him like no one else but Sideswipe could. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

Sure, before he'd met her one could have argued that he was a bit of a ladies' man. Well, more like a lot of a ladies' man, but all that changed because of her. None of the femmes that he'd been with in the past could come close to even thinking of comparing to his Starlight. Yes, that's right, _his_ Starlight. He decided the minute Prime brought her into the command center to introduce her to the crew on her first day that she was the one for him. What was that term the squishies used? Ahh, yes, love at first sight. He remembered going up to her and making a point of introducing himself. He was even more surprised when she held her ground and didn't swoon over him like he was used to most femmes doing. And her voice, her voice was soft and sweet, not like, oh lets say, Ratchet's harsh, rough tone. Yep, he was pretty sure that Starlight could talk to him all day about something mundane and he wouldn't mind. Sunstreaker thought she'd set some sort of curse on him when he was unable to keep his processor off of her for the rest of the day, but it was his brother surprisingly who'd set him straight, telling him like it was, that the great Sunstreaker was finally in love.

The golden warrior was still scanning the crowds and growled when he didn't see her. _Where is she?_ he thought to himself, feeling his anger start to rise. Sideswipe heard his brother's angry growl and tried to keep him from killing the object that was closest to him.

"Dont worry Sunny, she's probably just getting off her shift," he said casually.

The red mech may have sounded calm, but he knew very well that Sunshine was going to blow a fuse if he didn't see Starlight soon. He chuckled slighty. "Pit, she's the only femme in the universe that can calm him down. But those two definitely deserve each other," he reasoned in his processor. He gave Star a whole lot of credit for putting up with his brother's moods sometimes.

Shortly after her arrival on base, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were two of the first mechs to get to know the silver and pink femme and wasted no time in becoming good friends with her. It was pretty safe to say that the two were best friends as well. She was the one he went to when he needed advice about certain things that Sunny had no opinion on. She was a good femme and she had a good processor on her shoulders. If anyone dared to hurt her, they'd not only have his brother to deal with, but himself as well. He couldn't wait for the two of them to bond. He would probably not mind being an uncle if they had sparklings. That thought made him chuckle. The spawn of Sunstreaker running around the Ark. Of course Sideswipe would pass on his wonderful pranking talents to his niece or nephew. That was a must. Prowl and Ratchet would be absolutely thrilled.

A/N: Well there you guys have it. I know its a little short and I'm sorry about that. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! As always thanks for reading and please review:)


	3. Homecoming, Kisses & Ratchet

**A/N: Thank you to lambotwinlove, ElitaOne, and blood shifter for reviewing. Here's the third chapter. Lots of Transformers fluff and mushiness here, so you've been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sunstreaker or Sideswipe (but I'd more than like to own them grins maniacally). I do own Starlight and Socket.**

Who'd have thought that so many Autobots on base would be interested in one shuttle landing? It was hardly a foreign occurrence on base; aircrafts took off from the base frequently during the day. She made her way through the crowded halls of the base and out the exit painstakingly slowly. What was wrong with them? Didn't they know that some people were in a rush here? She folded her arms in front of her chassis and tapped her feet impatiently on the granite floors. "At least they're moving, slowly, but, still, moving. Hmm...if only I hadn't gone back to the room to drop off that data pad I could've beat the rush and been out there already," she thought as she let out an inward sigh. She finally managed to slither her way past the rest of the mechs to the entrance and made her way across the large courtyard toward the landing strip. She arrived just in time to see the doors open and the mechs start filing out. She tried to dodge people's heads to see and had to stand on her tiptoes to observe what was going on, since she was much more shorter than the average mech. Socket came up to her and touched her arm gently. "He hasn't come out yet," Socket said. "Neither of them has, but then again the doors just opened." Starlight was only half-listening to her friend. Her attention was focused on scanning the passengers as they exited the shuttle. She finally saw him. She let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that he appeared to be well; she smiled behind her battle mask. He was, with his brother, of course and the two of them were wearing their trademark grins on their faces. Her light pink eyes finally locked onto his deep blue ones; her smile widened as she made her way through the crowd and over to him.

Sunstreaker's optics locked onto her and a large grin spread across his face. "About slaggin' time," he thought to himself as he pushed his way through the crowd, for once forgetting about his precious paint job, his eyes never leaving hers. Everyone and everything else seemed to fade out as the two made their way to each other, quickly closing the short distance between them.

As soon as the femme was within arm's reach of him, he grabbed her and pulled her close to him in an almost crushing hug. But Starlight was neither fragile nor weak, and after the length of time that she and Sunstreaker had been together already, she'd gotten very used to those crushing embraces. They were familiar and comforting to her. She always felt safe and protected in his arms, and she quite often didn't want him to let go once he'd gotten his hold on her.

He heard her sigh happily in his embrace as she rested her audio receptors against his chassis listening to the steady beating of his fuel pump. After a few minutes of holding her he looked down and found that she had her battle mask up. Grinning, he traced the seams of the mask and leaned in so that his mouth was beside her audio receptors.

"And why is this here?" He asked in that deep, sultry voice that made most femmes swoon at his feet.

"Habit," she said with a giggle, his voice making her insides shiver a little as she withdrew her faceplate, revealing smooth, sleek, well-shaped lips, that formed a bright, heart-warming smile. His fingers lifted to her lips, idly brushing them.

"Why officer, I think you're breaking about 100 different types of protocol." The laughter and mischief behind her comment could be heard easily in her voice.

"Pft, protocols don't mean scrap to me," he whispered huskily as he brushed his lips against Starlight's teasingly. She let out another giggle as she returned the gesture and pressed her lips lightly to his.

Sides rolled his optics at this, but had a grin on his face the whole time. "Those two are gonna spark eventually," he thought as he turned and went back to the ship to help unload some of the gear.

Starlight shivered again when she felt his lips had fully captured hers in another sweet, tender kiss, the first of many she knew she'd be receiving in the next day or so. She smiled against his mouth as a series of cheers and catcalls erupted from their comrades all around them. After giving him another sweet kiss that lasted several moments she pulled away, smiling slightly.

"I've missed you," she murmured softly, searching his optics.

"I'm back now," he replied, leaning his forehead against hers as she stroked his cheek, gently nipping at the corner of his lips.

"Aww, they're so cute," Sideswipe thought to himself. "I can't wait to become an uncle." He grinned again at this thought.

Star looked up to see Sideswipe observing them and she smiled, turning her attention away from Sunstreaker.

"Officer," she said grinning devilishly and nodding in his direction. She loved to tease both the mechs and she knew that neither could stand being referred to in official military terms. "Or is it assassin?" she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he chuckled. "Femme's choice," he said, coming over to her and hugging her gently, leaning down a little since she was barely half his height. Sunstreaker came up and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. She smiled at them both affectionately.

"Its certainly nice to have both of you back again. I've missed my twins," she said, sticking her glossa out of her mouth at them and grinning cheekily.

"Hey, put that back in your mouth before I decide to make you use it," Sunstreaker commented, laughing.

"And don't make me lose my energon," Sideswipe said, pretending to hurl.

Starlight grinned at him and stood on her tiptoes, pressing a soft chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Better?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Much," he replied, grinning stupidly before catching Sunny's glare. "Awww, don't worry Sunshine, you know she's yours and I'd just as well kick anyone's aft who tries to do that with her," he said playfully, punching his twin in the shoulder without thinking. A slight twinge shot through Sunstreaker's right shoulder. Sideswipe saw, but didn't say anything, knowing that his brother wouldn't hesitate to deck him right then and there for pointing it out. It wasn't anything to be worried about, either. It was just a wound from a shot in the shoulder. Nothing that hadn't happened before, and nearly not as bad as some of the other scrapes he'd gotten. Sides knew that Sunny did not want to cause Starlight any worry, and now that he thought about it, he shouldn't say anything. She was a great femme and always watched out for both his brother and himself when it came to them getting injured. Besides, the last thing either of them wanted was to have Prowl throw them in the brig just after coming back from a mission for starting a fight over something so stupid

Unfortunately, Sunstreaker's flinching did not go unnoticed by Starlight. "You're not hurt are you?" she asked with concern lacing her voice, which only earned her a groan from Sideswipe. "That went well," he thought to himself. Starlight turned and looked back and forth between the two of them. "Fine, if neither of you will answer me, I'll just find out for myself then," she says as she turned around in Sunstreaker's arms and prepared to do a full scan on him.

Sunstreaker tilted his head back in annoyance. He tried to distract her by bending his head slightly and lifting her mouth up to his for another kiss, but she gently turned away from him, intent on going through with her scan.

"I'm fine Star," he said as he straightened himself up. "Just a little sore and tired." She looked up at him searching his eyes, trying to determine whether or not he was lying. He threw on a grin and leaned down. "Don't you believe me?" he murmured, kissing her softly again. "I'm fine, love. Don't worry," he said, smiling at her coyly. She looked him skeptically and then turned her gaze to Sideswipe. "Ditto for me," he said.

"My scans tell me otherwise," came a familiar voice. The Autobots Chief Medical Officer had finally started making his rounds amongst the newly returned mechs and couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the base's famous twins and the pink femme. The gold mech's frame went ridged as the CMO approached.

"You, med bay, now," he ordered the golden mech, and Starlight wasted no time in taking Sunstreaker's hand, intent on following him. Sunny knew better than to protest or stop her and simply gave her a small grin as he started following Ratchet. The red twin took that moment to try and sneak away. "You too, Sideswipe," Ratchet called over his shoulder. Sighing, he followed them to the med bay.

**A/N: So there it is. What did you guys think? I liked this chapter. It was my favorite one to write so far. If anyone has any suggestions on anything they want to see in here, let me know and I'll see what I can do. As always read and review:)**


	4. Wrenches, Flirting & The Accident

A/N: Once again thank you to Elita, lambotwinlove, and blood shifter for reviewing the last chapter. Raven06 helped me a little on this chapter, so I wanted to say thank you to her for that. Also,I've been looking on here to find the author that used the term "Captain Cranky Pants" and I can't seem to find it, so credit goes to that author for that because I used that term in here.

Sunny cast a glare in his brother's direction as Sides started humming the death march over their com link. Star just laughed at them.

"_So dramatic, boys"_ She said over their link. Sideswipe cast a grin in her direction while Sunny peered down at her.

"Why are you encouraging him?" He asks eying her curiously.

She laughs, "Lighten up, love. He's just having some fun. Nothing to get too worried about."

"Easy for you to say," the yellow twin replies. "You've never been on the receiving end of a prank."

Star laughs as she looks at Sideswipe, "Let's make sure and keep it that way, shall we?"

He nods chuckling. "Of course, I tend not to prank the pretty ones anyway!" Starlight cleared her throat as she looked up and saw Ratchet watching the three of them.

"Starlight, please do us a favor and don't get sucked into acting like a sparkling the way these two do on a regular basis."

"Of course, Ratchet," She says smiling politely and nodding as he turned around and continued walking down the hall.

Sideswipe turned and looked at her. "Starlight can you please do us a favor and don't get sucked into acting like Captain Cranky Pants does all the time." Starlight let out a small snort as she held back her laughter. Ratchet's voice cut through the air. "I heard that Sideswipe," the CMO replies without turning around.

"I know you did," Sideswipe replied cheekily. Starlight could almost see Ratchet rolling his optics. She smiles, taking Sunny's hand in hers as they walked.

Starlight nods as she follows him.."I've missed you so much, Sunstreaker" she murmurs softly. Sunstreaker stopped walking and pulled her up against his frame.

"Hey, I'm back now, alright?" he responds, lifting her face up to his, looking into her optics. Leaning down, he presses another soft kiss to her lips. He would've continued kissing her except Ratchet took that moment to loudly clear his vocalizer.

"I wonder if I ever had the talk on safe interfacing with the two of them." He thought to himself. They turned around another corner and reached the Medbay. Ratchet gestured to two of the berths and had both mechs take up residence on each. Starlight made herself comfortable on a nearby crate in the middle of the two berths.

"So you two want to tell me what happened? The CMO asked of the twins as he turned away from them to his supply table to get some equipment and materials set out. Turning around again he did a full scan on the yellow twin accessing the damages done to his body and found several scrapes and dents on the front of his chassis and down towards his middle body.

"What's there to tell?" Sunstreaker said blandly. "There was a fight, Decepticons were there, and therefore we got all scrapped up."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Ratchet mumbled irritably as he turned around facing Sunstreaker and turned on his arc welder.

Sunstreaker sat almost perfectly still as the CMO worked on his shoulder, only flinching when absolutely necessary. Ratchet turned off the welder and stepped back to admire his work before moving to the lower portion of Sunstreaker's abdomen. "Now I'd hold perfectly still while I do this, or else you might end up with damaged interface parts which means that they'll be no sparklings for you.." He pauses, "which come to think of it, might not be such a bad idea. So actually, I take that back Sunstreaker. Feel free to move around as much as your spark desires."

"Were you unloved by your creators as a sparkling, Ratchet?" Sideswipe asked in a completely serious tone. Sideswipe's comment was met with the loud clang of a wrench hitting the back of his processor. "Owww! I was just saying that if you have some deeply rooted issues--" CLANG! Another wrench to the head. "You should consider going and talking to Smokescreen. Its not good to keep these things all bottled up you know!" Ratchet picked up another wrench. "Okay, okay..It was just a suggestion. No need to get so violent," Sides said holding his hand up in defense. Ratchet grumbled something under his breath and kept on working on Sunstreaker's chassis, patching out all the dents scattered on the front.

"Anything exciting happen while I was away?" He asked Star through their own personal link. He watched as a frown found its way to his intended's pretty face. "What is it, love?" He asked her gently.

"We've gotten a new recruit on base. She's working in communications with me." She ran her fingers across the wiring gently on his neck to soothe him from Ratchet's less than gentle bedside manner. Sunstreaker smiled and took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing her fingertips gently.

"Then what's bothering you so much? Surely its not the fact that we've gotten a new femme on base."

"Actually, it is sort of the new femme on base that's bothering me," She says.

"What's going on, love. Talk to me." The concern in Sunstreaker's voice was evident. It had been quite awhile since they had gotten a new recruit, especially a femme. However, the fact that she didn't sit well with Star caused him a bit of concern. The Silver and pink femme was always an excellent judge of character.

She seems OK..but there's something about her that just makes me..uneasy..She looked down at her and Sunny's fingers which were now laced together and studied them intently for a moment before running her fingers across his playing with them.

"Well, have you spoken to her at all?" 'Streaker asked stroking her fingers in return

"I've tried, she mainly seems to keep to herself. She kinda gives off the "leave me alone if you know what's good for you" vibe." Sunny nodded as Star continued. "She's a bit obsessive compulsive if you ask me. She's always poking around in something."

A sudden jolt of pain caught him off guard and jarred him from his thoughts. "OW! FRAG HATCHET COULD YOU BE ANYMORE VIOLENT?!"

"Hold still, love," Starlight murmured as she once again resumed stroking the wiring on the back of his neck to calm him down. A wicked thought crept into her head. "When he's done we can go back to our quarters and you can show me just how much you missed me," she says to him through their link. Sunny grinned when Star said this and was just about to respond when he was cut off. By his brother of all mechs.

" Alright can I come?!" Apparently he had somehow found a way to hack into the personal line he had with Star.

"SIDESWIPE YOU SON OF A GLITCH!" He yelled. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU ARE DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!!" As he yelled this he slammed his hand down on the table, leaving a large dent in its wake. Of course he had to use his bad arm which meant that half of the repairs Ratchet had made were undone with that single movement. "Oh, frag" Sunstreaker muttered as he looked up at Ratchet. The CMO's optic twitched angrily.

"You're the one that's going to be dead if you don't stop fragging moving!" He yelled as he smacked him over the head with a wrench.

"Ratchet!" Star yells grabbing the wrench out of his hand which was poised in mid air preparing to come down on the back of Sunny's head. "You're supposed to be a fraggin' medic. Medics don't go around inflicting pain on their patients. Didn't they ever teach you that bit of information at the Academy?"

Ratchet stared at her for a second, never having seen the femme lose her temper before. He snapped back to reality a second later though, a smirk on his face. "I must've missed that in the manual," Ratchet replied dryly as he finished up the final repairs on Sunstreaker.

"Star would you mind bandaging up Sunny?" He says pointing to the rolls of bandages sitting on the stand next to the berth before he turned toward Sideswipe.

The femme nodded her response and picked up the bandages.."You really shouldn't get so worked up, love" she says softly to the yellow warrior as she bandaged up his cuts with gentle fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he grumbled as he let Star bandage his shoulder. Sighing tiredly he rested his head against her shoulder. "Why does my brother have to be such a pain in the aft?"

"He doesn't mean any harm" She murmured and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his helmet. They both turned in time to see Ratch fire up the welder. Sides turned to his brother, "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you guys later." Sunstreaker growled at him in response, still being ticked off by his brother's earlier remark.

"Sunny," Star says warningly. "He's trying here," she said.

This simply made him sigh again as he pushed himself from the table. "I'm gonna take you up in that offer you made earlier," he purred as he leaned into her slightly. "And if Side's so much as breathes in my direction...well things won't be pretty."

She smiles. "So your room or mine, handsome?" she purrs running a finger up and down his chassis licking her lips suggestively.

Sunny grinned roguishly."Yours, more privacy," a wicked thought crossed his mind. "Unless you want an audience."

"Come on," she laughs pulling his arms so that they wrap around her waist as they walk out of the Medbay and down the hall..Starlight let out a giggle as Sunstreaker flooded her processor with images of exactly what he wanted to do to her through their link.." Bad, bad, mech" She giggles, not paying attention to where she's going.

"You have no idea," Sunny growled in her audio sensor.

She giggled again she turned toward him while walking and pressed her mouth up to his neck nipping at the wires there.

Star gasped as she felt herself collide into something, or rather someone which sent her sprawling to the floor. Sunstreaker was immediately by her side seeing if she was okay before helping her up. Star turned around to see who it was. Sunstreaker all but killed the mech that they crashed into. "Why don't you watch where the frag you're going you worthless piece of scrap!" He yelled as he helped Starlight off the ground, not caring that he was yelling at another femme.

The femme snorted in anger. "Why don't you, you overgrown tin can," she countered as she gathered the things she had been carrying. The golden warrior whirled around and saw just who he was talking to. The femme was about a head taller then Star and was a F22 fighter jet. Her base color was black with yellow detailing. "And if you insist on calling me names, I suggest you use the right one. Its VaporTrail," that said she turned on her heel and stomped off in the direction of communications.

Starlight sighs softly "That's my new coworker" she murmurs softly.."don't worry she's always like that.. I have no idea why though.. Are you alright? She asks turning to look at him

"Pft, some coworker," he grumbled angrily. "I think she has a bigger stick up her aft then Prowl does." Seeing Starlight's concerned expression he smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. Now...where were we?" He asked as he pinned her against a wall.

A/N: Yes, I'm evil. Although you can probably guess what's in the next chapter. I'll do my best to update either tomorrow or Sunday, no promises for tomorrow, seeing as though I have Christmas party to go to. But once again thank you for reading and please leave me some reviews. I know a bunch of you are reading this but I hardly get any reviews except from my three lovelies mentioned above. So, yeah, please read and review. Let me know if you have any ideas, or things you'd like to see included in this fic. :)


	5. Interfacing, Sparks, & The Visitor

**A/N: Once again, I DO NOT own Sunstreaker and Sideswipe (much to my dismay I might add). I do own Starlight and VaporTrail, although Raven06 helped me come up with Vapor's name. Thank you once again for those of you who reviewed and added the story to your favorites list. It's greatly appreciated:)**

**WARNING: The following chapter contains some very explicit, very graphic, good, old-fashioned robot sex. Read at your own risk. You've been warned. Now on to the smuttiness:)**

She smiles up at him purring softly.. "I think you were going to let me give you a full body examination" stroking his chassis softly.

"Ah yes I remember now," he said with a sly grin. He leaned his head down to the side of her neck and began kissing there. Star let out a soft moan from her voice capacitator and arched her neck to one side to give him more access. She felt his strong arms encircling her waist and sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands reaching up to stroke the back of his helmet softly. He let his hands wander down her sides to her thigh stroking there. She giggled and kissed him, one hand playing with the wires on the back of his neck.

"Sunny," she whispered in a breathy voice, "not here." He nodded and placed both hands under her aft and lifted her easily up against his strong frame. She responded by wrapping her legs around his midsection. She leaned against him, tilting her head up slightly to kiss at his lips once more and he started walking with her in his arms down the hallway.

"Your quarters or mine?" she whispered as she got the edge of his audio receptor between her lips and sucked gently.

"Yours, more privacy." The yellow warrior managed to ground out. By this time Sunny was having a really hard time not pressing Star up against the wall and taking her right then and there. Being the skilled mech that he was, he was able to kiss her and walk with her in his arms down the hall without knocking into anything. Finally, breaking the kiss, Sunny pressed her up against the wall next to the door to her quarters.

"Whats the code?" He murmured, his mouth brushing down the side of her neck, nipping at the wires there. He held her body up and still against the wall with one hand, kissing her, while the other hand entered in the code that she'd just told him. Not more then two seconds later the two of them were in Starlight's quarters with Sunstreaker pinning her up against the wall next to her recharge berth, his mouth now kissing down to the front of the upper part of her chassis. He used his teeth to nip at the wires that were exposed when he heard her groans of approval. Smirking devilishly, Starlight slid down out of his grasp and pushed him back up against her recharge berth. Another push and the mech was flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. Starlight wasted no time in crawling over and leaning down straddling his body. Growling, with a feral look in his eyes, Sunstreaker placed his hands on the back of her CPU unit and drew her mouth down to his in a hard, passionate kiss. He let his hand wander down to the back of her neck as he slowly let his glossa flick out against Starlight's sweet lips. She opened her mouth instantly welcoming the intrusion of Sunny's glossa, promptly flicking against it with her own. Sunstreaker, taking advantage of the distraction he'd caused, placed a firm hand on her hips before rolling both of them over so that he had the silver and pink femme pinned firmly to the recharge berth.

"Primus I missed you. You have no idea how much I've been waiting to do this," Sunstreaker murmured, his voice now deep and throaty. Starlight leaned up and pressed her mouth to the top of his chestplate , but Sunstreaker had other ideas, pushing the femme's head down to rest on the berth. Sunstreaker slowly placed little bites down Starlight's chassis all the way to her hip, looking up at the femme deviously. Soft pink optics widened as Starlight figured out what Sunstreaker was planning on doing. Starlight bit down on her lip gently to keep from crying out in pleausure as she felt Sunstreaker's glossa tease the wires in her hip joint, biting and nipping softly. A few well placed bites and strategic licks to her hip, and Sunstreaker had Starlight whimpering and begging for more. His hands slid around her, tracing the seam at her lower back gently as he used his hands to push hips up to his mouth.

"Sunny.." she whimpered softly, placing her mouth on the edge of his neck nipping gently.

The yellow mech grinned. "Yes?" He asked teasingly. "Is there something you want?" As he said this he slipped his fingers under a crease in her armor just above her pelvis.

She let out a soft moan through her voice capacitor and nodded her head, not trusting that her CPU was working well enough to form actual words. She opened her optics to look up at him.

"You know very well what I slagging need," she hissed at him.

"No, I don't," he growled at her bring his mouth up to her audio receptor. "Why don't you enlighten me?" a purr resounded in her ear.

She looked up at him her voice dripping with want. "You're a smart mech. You figure it out." With that she let her hands wander down to the plating across the front of his armor that housed his interface unit.

"You really shouldn't have done that," hee murmured before he decided to take things into his own hands, turning her around so that she now lay face down on the berth. This time, Sunstreaker wasn't as gentle as before. Starlight felt his teeth on her back as a few bites marked Starlight's body as his. Starlight tensed slightly Sunstreaker bit the edge of her shoulder, but then it turned into a low, needy moan as her intended's glossa disappeared into the budles of wires and cables. Starlight arched against him but couldn't do much because he took both of her hands in his larger one, pinning it above her head. He bent his head, and flicked his glossa out, tracing a straight line down her back. Pausing at the base of her lower back, he licked across the seam that was indented there. Slowly, he licked his way up and that's when she felt it. She felt his interface unit pressing against her gently. "Sunny," she whispered turning her head slightly to the side trying to look at him.

He slowly lifted away and turned her around, searching her optics gently. "What is it, love?"

"I..I..I haven't..." she adverted her gaze from his.

He saw the look on her face and he stilled his movements just studying his face. "Star...have you..." he trailed off not quite sure how to ask such a personal thing.

"No.." she whisper softly...turning her gaze away from him a little bit embarrassed by this...knowing her mate's personal history all too well. Talk gets around very fast around their base.

Upon seeing this, Sunny turned her so she was looking back at him. His bright blue optics locked with her pink ones. "Hey...you have nothing to be embarrassed about," he said calmly. "I just asked because...well...I don't want to hurt you and I want you to enjoy this as much as possible." With that said he leaned down and brushed his lips gently across hers as she felt his interface unit pressing against her intake unit gently. She tentatively pressed her hips up against his and felt him slip inside her. When both of them connected, Starlight let out a gasp which Sunstreaker silenced with a kiss.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked gently searching her optics.

"No," she whispered looking up at him, her fingers gently stroking across his cheek. He responded with another gentle thrust of his hips into hers. She tightened her hold in on his shoulders as she gently started to move more underneath his body, matching his delicate pace. She placed her mouth against his shoulder and started kissing across the skin lightly.

"I love you," Sunstreaker whispered into her audio. Starlight turned her face to look at him.

"What did you say?" She whispered softly.

"I love you," Sunstreaker repeated looking at her. "I have been in love with you from the first day I met you Starlight. I was just too aft-headed to say anything til now."

She smiled, stroking his face. "I love you too, Sunny. With all my spark. I don't want anyone else."

Sunstreaker looked at her as he moved his hips in and out of her, feeling his overload building.

"I want you as mine," he whispered looking down at her, searching her optics. She nodded and slide her hands across the front of his chest to the compartment that housed his spark. His body shuddered in delight at her touch.

"Are you sure?" she murmured, looking at his face.

"Can't you feel it?" he asked looking at her. She nodded. She did indeed feel it. Her spark was crying out for his. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss over his spark chamber and his hands reached down and gently clicked hers open revealing her spark. She looked up at him and he took her hand in his and brought it to his spark chamber where it opened at her touch.

The energy from their sparks kept on spasming from each other. Sunstreaker gently lowered himself and the sensation that it created made them both cry out. It caused quite a bit of discomfort for Star as she overloaded, this being the first time and all. She could feel the energon tears slowly sliding down her face and Sunstreaker just gently kissed them away. He whispered sweet things in her ear about how he loved me and that he wanted to spend the rest of our lives together in order for my mind to be kept off the pain. He held her hands and continued pushing his spark into his which made the room fill up with a soft purple light as their sparks melded together. Starlight's pink with Sunstreaker's blue. The information from their other connection was making Starlight's second overload come that much quicker. She began to feel another presence within her, consuming her. She looked up at Sunstreaker and he nodded signaling that he could feel it. She felt that presence enveloping her. It wrapped itself around her spark, causing her to tremble slightly. But at the same time that presence was warm and comforting and protective. It was Sunny.

"_Star?" _a voice asked in her head. Sunny's voice. Her eyes shot up to look at his questioningly. _"It worked," _the voice said to her.

She smiled, _"Yes, it did, my love" _she sent back to him, reaching up to stroke his cheek softly.

"You're mine," he whispered looking at her, "and I'm yours. Nothing can take us away from each other. I won't let it." She smiled at him and kissed his lips softly. After a minute he pullled away gently and let his interface unit ease out of her body. He noticed stray bits of energon coating the inside of her thighs and frowned.

"I hurt you," he murmured in a soft voice. She placed a hand under his chin and brought his face up to look at hers.

"Its alright, its normal," the femme murmured stroking the side of his cheek and was pleased when he nuzzled his face gently into her hand.

"Stay here," he murmured to her after pressing a soft kiss to her temple, and rose from the berth. He carefully arranged the covers around her body before walking away into her personal washrack. Star heard water running and a few minutes later Sunstreaker returned with what looked to be a giant bowl of warm bubbly fluid and a washcloth inside it. He brought it over and set it down on the small table next to Star's berth. He smiled gently at his new sparkmate and placed on arm behind her and the other on her arm and he gently lifted her up to a sitting position on the berth.

"You really don't have to--" Star was cut off by Sunny placing a finger to her lips to silence her.

"You'd better get used to it," he said, a smile forming on his faceplate. "I'm going to be doing my best to take care of you from now on."

Starlight smiled as he wrung out the washcloth and gently brought it to her thighs, cleaning them with such gentleness that most people wouldn't think an assassin would possess. She smiled at him as he sent a wave of affection to her through their new bond.

"Back in bed," he murmured as he pulled back the covers and helped her under them.

"You're not coming?" a small frown appeared on her face.

"I am," he responded, "I just need to get rid of this water first."

She smiled and stroked the side of his cheek again affectionately and then watched as he walked away.

"Nice aft," she says letting out a playful whistle.

"Yeah, you know you want it," he laughs as he disappears into the other room.

Star settled down underneath the covers and smiled. She let her mind wander to thinking about herself and Sunny, what they just did, and even brief thoughts of sparklings flitted through her processor before she was interrupted by someone knocking on the door to her quarters. She winced slightly as she got up, still obviously sore. She made sure everything was back in place on her body before making her way slowly to the door and opening it. There stood none other than VaporTrail. "Look, this is a really bad time," Starlight started saying as VaporTrail peered over her shoulder and into her quarters, taking in the disheveled environment. The berth was unmade, and there was a small dent in the wall where Sunny had her pressed up against earlier.

"I was by here earlier but, I saw some weird lights coming out from under the door so I left," Vapor explained sweetly.

If Transformers could change colors, Star was pretty sure she'd be as red as Sideswipe right now. "Umm..so what did you need?" Star managed to get out in a steady voice.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed," Sunstreaker purred coming over and wrapping his arms around Starlight's waist before noticing that they had company.

He finally saw her when he looked up. "Oh, its you," he murmured dryly.

"Well, hello there, handsome," Vapor purred seductively at the yellow warrior. Sunstreaker however wasn't buying into it.

"What did you want?" he asked rather plainly. "My sparkmate and I had a tiring evening and were planning on settling into recharge for the night."

A flicker of jealousy and annoyance crossed Vapors optics for a minute but just like that it was gone. Luckily for her, neither Starlight nor Sunstreaker caught onto it.

"We're having a meeting at 09:00 tomorrow morning, and I was supposed to inform you. Please don't be late." VaporTrail informed the pink femme in a rather clipped tone. This only served to earn a snort from Star.

_"I'm head of the fraggin' communications unit. Its not like you could start without me if you wanted too." _Starlight thought to herself. Sunny "heard" it and started snickering.

"Is that all?" Starlight asked the black and yellow femme wearily. Vapor nodded in response. "Very well then, I'll see you in the morning." Starlight said curtly.

VaporTrail turned towards Sunstreaker, 'I'll see you around handsome. I'm sure of it." Sunstreaker's response was to shut the door firmly in Vapor's face after a very noticeably forced smile.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter 5 done, in all its smutty glory. I'm sure there'll be more like it in the future, so make sure to let me know how I did. I don't see this story having any sparklings in it..I have other plans for this couple. But, if I get enough reviews and my lovelies who read and normally review (you know who you are), wants a sequel, I'm sure I can come up with something. Oh, and don't take this to mean that this story is almost over. It's not..Oh, its far from over, believe me..We havent even seen Sunny kick anyone's ass yet, so therefore it can't be over yet, right:) Chapter 6 should be up late, late tonight or by tomorrow afternoon, depending on how much I get done on it tonight. I already have a good idea of what its going to look like. Read and review, please:)**


	6. Dominace, Invisibility & Love Notes

**Disclaimer: Much to my saddness, I do NOT own Sunstreaker OR Sideswipe. I mean come on, do you see a Mrs. Sunstreaker or a Mrs. Sideswipe next to my name? Yes, I know it sucks. I do, however, own Starlight and VaporTrail, but credit goes to Raven06 for coming up with VaporTrail' name.**

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed last chapter. It was my first attempt at smut and I'm happy that you guys enjoyed it...I really hope that you lovelies are enjoying this story. As for the rest of you, thank you for reading an please read and review. The reviews are what makes me want to keep going with this story. That said, I have lots of ideas on where I want this to go. I know some of you have sent me messages wanting Sideswipe to get himself a girl as well. Don't worry..I have plans for the Red Terror, El Daffodil, and Miss Starlight. Now on to chapter 6!**

"Good-fragging-riddance," Sunstreaker muttered as he punched in the lock code on Starlight's door. Starlight who was standing behind him placed a comforting kiss on the top of his back. He smiled, turning around, and gathered her in his arms. She smiled in return, murmuring softly in their native language before she pressed her face to his chest, nuzzling over his spark chamber contentedly.

"Lets get you back in recharge," he murmured scooping her up in his arms bridal style. He carried her over to her berth, rather their berth now, and placed her gently on it. He stood back and studied her. The soft light dancing over her perfect form. _"Frag 'Streaker,"_ he thought to himself, "_you really lucked out with this one."_

Star caught him staring and smiled. "So are you going to stand there and stare at me all night, or do I need to go find another mech to occupy this empty space next to me?"

"Like frag, you will," he growled playfully and jumped on the bed on top of her, pinning her underneath his frame. He looked at her with mock sternness. "Take that comment back," he told her.

"Nope," Starlight responded, not hiding her smile too well.

Sunny raised an optic ridge at his sparkmate. "Take that comment back or else I'll.."

"Or else you'll what?" Star asked as she smirked arching an optic ridge to mimic Sunny.

Sunstreaker paused for a moment to think about this. Then a mischievous grin spread across his face. The same grin that Sideswipe wore everytime he came up with a new prank. "I'll tickle you," Sunstreaker all but purred those words.

"You wouldn't," she said trying to sit up, only to have Sunstreaker gently push her back to her laying position on the berth.

Sunny put on his game face, the one he'd perfected after so many years of being a top interrogator for the Autobots.

"Try me," the yellow mech said as seriously as he could as he gazed down at his new...wife?

_"Frag, I've got to stop hanging out with those squishies..Their slaggin' language is rubbin off on me,' _ he thought to himself with wry amusement.

He was jerked back from his thoughts when he felt Starlight squirming under him trying to break lose.

"No you don't," he murmured as he reached into subspace and produced two pink silk scarves.

"Where did you get those?" Star asked curiously, forgetting for a moment that she was being "held captive" by the yellow warrior.

"Sideswipe," Sunstreaker murmured nonchalantly. Seeing her questioning look he decided to explain. "Sideswipe and I had extra left over from the prank we played on Ironhide. You know, the one where we decided to see what he'd look like if he was a femme?" She rolled her optics at him as he brought one of her hands up to the head board of the berth and tied it there securely, but not too securely. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Sunstreaker, what in Primus are you doing?" Starlight asked watching his face. The yellow twin looked up at her and looked back down but didn't respond.

"Okay, fine, fine. I take it back. I don't want another mech in my berth. Ever." Star pleaded slightly.

Sunstreaker looked up for a brief moment. "Too late," he said then looked back down as he secured her other wrist to the berth.

"Suuunnnnny," Starlight whined.

"Yes, sparkling?" Sunstreaker got off the berth and studied her.

"Okay, first of all, I am NOT a sparkling," Starlight said, deciding to play along with his game.

"Yes, you are." He responded, "next issue please."

"This is not tickling," she said clicking gently.

"Yes, and?" he asked expectantly.

Starlight let out a semi frustrated, semi desperate shriek. "Untie me, please?"

Sunstreaker seemed to consider this request from her for a moment before he responded.

"No," he answered quite happily, given Starlight's current position as he crawled on top of her.

"Frag you," she murmured, starting to struggle against the binds gently.

Sunstreaker laughed, "Oh, I know you want to." He leaned down and placed his lips to the sensitive seam on the side of her neck, just below her ear, nipping gently.

Starlight bit back the moan that wanted so desperately to escape past her lips. She couldn't control the rest of her body though, and a shiver went through her. A shiver that Sunny felt.

He chuckled softly. "Something the matter, Starlight?"

"No," the pink femme responded as she struggled and barely managed to keep a steady voice. "Everything's just peachy, you horny old bot."

His eyes frosted over at that comment as he leaned down to one of Star's audios. "Big mistake, femme" he murmured before taking the edge of it back in his mouth as his fingers dug down under the plating on her chassis, stroking the wires there. This movement elicited the most sensual purr he had ever heard that came out of Star's vocal processor. He let out a small smile against her armor. Oh, he was going to have fun with this. "I" he said, biting her armor softly, "am" bite, "not" another bite, "old" the last bite landed right above her hips. He grinned raising his head.."Horny is another thing entirely and I will neither confirm nor deny that I am." He grinned roguishly at her. "Now you know why its beneficial to have me in your berth and not some other mech," he said triumphantly as he got off of her and loosened the ties on her wrists.

Star feigned confusion. "So you can bite me?" She questioned.

Sunstreaker laughed and pulled her up against him as they settled down under the covers. Once again his mouth found hers in a searing kiss.

He pulled away and rested his head back and she cuddled up against him, resting her head on his chassis, listening to the comforting vibrations of his spark pulsing

"So," he breathed after a few minutes of rest. "Was I as good as the rumors?"

"What rumors?" She asks blinking up at him with fake innocence. But then again her eyes said something else. Those eyes, they gave everything away and this time was no different. All the mischief behind her comment was revealed in her eyes.

This caused Sunstreaker to laugh slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. A thought popped into his processor and he spoke out loud. "Wonder how many of them picked up on the energy flare." The grin that was on his face was matched in his tone.

"You'll never learn, will you?" Star asked as she let out another giggle. Her expression turned serious as she turned her pretty face up to look at her lover. "I love you Sunny..more than anything else and I don't ever want anyone or anything to ever come between us, alright?"

Sunstreker tightened his hold on her and sent a wave of reassurance to her through their new bond. "I love you Starlight. Nothing can come between us. I wont let it," he said in a firm tone. "And if anything, or anyone dares to mess with what we have, I'll tear them apart."

She clicked softly and nodded burying her face in the warmth of his neck. Her fingers idly tracing patterns over his spark.

About two halls away from the happy couple another femme was in her own quarters pacing back and forth. _"That femme deserves nothing that she has. I should have Sunstreaker, I should be the one that's popular and I should be the one that makes all the mechs swoon. ME!! Not that fraggin' little prissy femme bot,"_ VaporTrail yells in her mind, _"Sunstreaker doesn't deserve to be with a weakling like her. He needs someone like me that can hold my own, who's fierce and unforgiving." _A thoughtful look crossed her face as a plan started to formulate in her CPU. _"Hmmmm," _she thought as it started to unfold. Interesting. Very interesting indeed. "_Perhaps I can turn the tables on this couple. Perhaps I can do what I came here to do and take Starlight down in the process. That way, when all is said and done, she will be forgotten about by Sunstreaker and he will finally be mine" _With that thought she began to make preparations. _"It will be tricky and highly risky, but I'm not a spy for no reason." _A smirk crossed her lips. She got up and left her quarters and walked down the hall whistling.

It was way past midnight and back in Starlight and Sunny's quarters, the couple was nestled against each other deep in recharge. Starlight's hand was across Sunny's chassis and Sunny's arm was wrapped protectively around his femme's waist. Starlight started stirring gently and onlined her optic and found herself wrapped in Sunny's arms. She let her optics flicker a few times and cleared her processor. Looking around the room, she got the strangest feeling that they weren't alone, that they were being watched. Looking around further, she couldn't find anyone or anything but still couldn't shake that feeling as she sat up carefully, not wanting to wake Sunny. Sunny murmured something in his sleep and cuddled up next to Starlight, seeking out the warmth that the femme provided.

The invisible intruder smirked. _Clever little glitch, aren't you? Doesn't matter. Now, I have everything that I need."_

Starlight turned her head sharply at the thought that she'd heard something but found herself staring at the furniture and bare walls of the room. Sighing softly she ran her hand across her face trying to calm down and get settled back in. When she settled back down Sunstreaker repositioned himself so that he was back beside her. However, even in stasis he felt that she was tense. Forcing his optics to online he looked at her. "Are you alright, love?" He asked in a slightly tired, yet concerned tone.

"Yes, love," she murmured in response. "I just thought I'd heard something..Go back to sleep, baby, " she says softly stroking his cheek.

He looked at her one more time, concern apparent in his optics, but the gentle stroking of his cheek slowly lulled him back into stasis. Sliding down on the recharged berth next to him she let his arms wrap around her tightly, relishing in the safe protected feeling she always got when he was around. A few minutes later, she restlessly let her optics go offline, once again burying herself in the warmth that was Sunstreaker.

The next morning, Starlight reached out for Sunny and found her hands grasping air. She opened one optic and groaned as streaming light hit her. Checking her internal chronometer, she found that it was only 7:30._"Where the frag is..." _her thought trailed off as she saw a tray on the table next to her berth and smiled. On it lay a steaming cube of energon, a bunch of red roses and a small datapad. She crawled over to the side of the berth and picked up the datapad. Her smile widened as she read it over.

_Starlight,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up. Prime called a brief meeting this morning. I hope to be back around 09:00 and I'll come see you in your office. After that I am all yours for the rest of the day. Well, actually, I'm yours forever now, but I guess you know what I mean? Perhaps we can have a repeat of last night, except this time you can tie me to the berth? I'll talk to you soon, my love. I love you._

_--Sunstreaker_

She went to go comm him and thank him for the wonderful wake up present but thought against it. He was in a meeting after all. Smiling, she picked up the vase of roses and placed them in a framed..photo..as the humans called. The picture was taken by Sam a few orns before Sunstreaker left on his mission with a device called a camera. She sipped on her energon as she busied herself around her quarters getting ready for her meeting in a little while.

**A/N: There you go, folks. Another chapter done and up as promised. I hope you all enjoyed it. Yes, I know there's no Sideswipe in this chapter because he was off plotting another prank against Ironhide. But he'll be back next chapter. I promise. Speaking of the next chapter, I plan on starting it right away and most likely it should be up tomorrow either lunchtime or in the afternoon. As always, thank you for reading and please review. The reviews are what makes me want to continue this story:) Thanks! --Mrs. Sunstreaker (grins evilly)**


	7. Meetings, Slight Jealousy & Holoforms

**A/N: Thank you for all of you who read the story and even more thanks for those of you who reviewed. The reviews are what keeps me going with this. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I needed to get the rest of my Christmas shopping done. This chapter was fun to write and the plot thickens from here on out. Credit goes to Raven06 for helping me come up with Vapor's name and a small part of this chapter's dialogue. I hope you guys enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, Trailblazer, Ironhide, Gears, Hound, Wheeljack or Hot Rod. (Poor me!) I do however, own Socket, Starlight, Sidestriker and VaporTrail.**

**Starlight walked into the communications department to a round of catcalls and whistles from the few femmes that she worked with. **

**Socket came up to her. "I trust you recharged well, last night?" she said not even trying to suppress her giggles. Starlight just grinned, not saying anything. "I was meaning to ask you," Socket continued, "if I can borrow Sunstreaker for like one night?" **

**Starlight laughed. "He'd have to agree to it first."**

**"But what if you like told him he had to?" Socket countered.**

**Starlight laughed harder. "Socket, darling. This is Sunstreaker we're talking about. No one can make him do anything unless he wants to. You know that, I know that, frag, even Prime knows that." **

**Socket couldn't help but laugh at this. "You always go for the feisty ones, dontcha?" **

**Starlight responded with a grin. "So where's everyone? This meeting should've started by now.."**

**"What meeting?" the other femme asked sounding perplexed.**

**"The meeting that you guys called for this morning," Star explained.**

**"Where'd you hear that? There wasn't any meeting for this morning."**

**Starlight looked confused. "Then why did VaporTrail come to my quarters last night saying that there was a meeting with the department at 9 this morning?"**

**Socket looked at her best friend,"Are you sure?"**

**Starlight glared, "Of course I'm sure. There's nothing wrong with my CPU thanks. And besides, Sunny was right there. He heard the entire thing too."**

**Socket shrugged, "There's been no one but me in here all morning so far. I haven't even seen VaporTrail since yesterday." **

**Starlight shrugged and picked up a stack of data pads. "You can have the rest of the orn off if you'd like. I just need to finish a few things then I'm leaving." **

**Socket grinned, "Thanks, by the way, when do I get to be an aunt?"**

**Starlight groaned at her friend's question, "If it isn't you harassing me, its Sideswipe. There will be no sparklings for a while, sorry." Socket pouted.**

**"Well, if you ever change your mind, I wouldn't mind sparkling-sitting for you and Mr. Handsome." Socket giggled again.  
**

**Starlight looked up, "Socket?"**

**"Yes?" the red and white femme answered.**

**"Don't ever call Sunny handsome. You're starting to sound like VaporTrail and that is the last thing I need." Starlight responded going back to her work. Socket just laughed as she walked out.**

**Sunstreaker on the other hand had just gotten done with his meeting. Actually, this meeting wasn't that bad. It was quite interesting. It appears that Wheeljack, along with the help of Hound had created a device that would create human forms for the Autobots. The forms would remain solid if they stayed within a certain distance of their alt modes. Stretching as he got up, he left the conference room with his brother and headed to the mess hall for another cube of energon. The red twin smirked at his brother knowingly and Sunstreaker tried to ignore it. They got into the mess hall and looked around at all the other Autobots on base getting their first hit of morning energon. Sideswipe came up behind his brother and clapped his back.**

**"Starlight keep you up late again?" he asked, grinning.**

**Sunstreaker snorted, "Why do you ask? I know that your sensors picked up what we were doing last night," he said as he grabbed a cube of energon and sipped on it as he sat down.**

**"Not that it was any of your slaggin' business what me and my spark mate do," he added waiting for the response he knew was coming. **

**"You bonded with Starlight?" Sideswipe asked grinning. Before Sunstreaker could respond TrailBlazer, who'd been sitting across from Sideswipe stood up. "Starlight's officially off the market guys," he announced in a rather loud, obnoxious voice. A chorus of "Awwws" erupted throughout the room. **

**"Frag, she was one of the prettier femmes on base too," Gears piped in.**

**"So when should we expect sparklings, Sunny?" Hot Rod came up to his friend and clapped him on the back.**

**"Hey, watch the paint you slagger!" Sunstreaker exclaimed trying to examine his paint job.**

**"As for sparklings," he murmured, "you'd have to ask Starlight that. I don't think neither she nor I are ready for them at this point."**

**Sideswipe turned to his brother pouting. "You mean I don't get to be an uncle?"**

**"Not at the moment, no," Sunstreaker replied.**

**"Thank god," someone said from behind them.**

**The twins turned around and saw the base's resident tactician with a relieved smiled on his face. "The last thing I need is to have my circuits shorted out by your spawn."**

**Sunstreaker smirked,"and here I was thinking that you liked Star."**

**Prowl looked mildly amused. "I do like Starlight, and I'm sure she'd make wonderful sparklings. You, on the other hand, I'm not sure about." He turned and looked at a grinning Sideswipe. "And anything even remotely related to him, is out of the question."**

**Sideswipe piped up, "Hey! I resent that. I've been good recently. Ironhide is still his natural color isn't he?"**

**"Thank Primus for small pleasures," Mr. Trigger Happy said coming up to stand beside Prowl.**

**"Hey Vapor," one of the mechs in the corner called out towards the doorway to the mess hall.**

**Sunstreaker's head turned to look in that direction and sure enough there was the femme. She looked around and started walking in his direction after she'd gotten a cube of energon.**

**"Is this seat taken?" she purred to the mech as she sat down without waiting for his response.**

**"Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?" the yellow twin said, looking up from his energon cube.**

**"It was canceled," she said simply.**

**Sunstreaker's optics dimmed slightly as he commed his sparkmate. A minute later his optics returned to normal as he got up.**

**"Where ya headed?" his twin asked.**

**"To see my sparkmate," he grinned, "anyone want to join me?" Sideswipe stood up and so did Prowl. **

**"I need to talk to her for a minute about the security system status," the tactician explained.**

**Sunstreaker nodded and the three of them headed out of the mess hall and down the winding corridors to the communications sector. **

**A few minutes later they got to the gigantic double doors of the communications unit. One of the doors was opened wide. The three of them peered into the room and found Star by herself at her desk looking over a data pad with her back towards them. She smiled to herself as she picked up their energy readings on her scanner. She didn't have to guess who they were. She were too close with the three of them than any other mechs on base and it was easy to know when they were around.**

**Sunny and Sides had been the two first mechs that had taken a liking to her and that she'd become friends with when she started to work here on base. Her and Prowl went way back. He'd known her since she was a sparkling practically. Prowl and her brother Sidestriker, were in the Academy training together before the war broke out back on Cybertron. Her brother had gotten deployed from Iacon to Galaxus and was killed a few weeks later in an attack by the Decepticons that resulted in the building being bombed. Prowl had been with 'Striker when he died and the tactician had promised his friend that he would take care of his sister. He'd so far kept his promise and Starlight had become much like a little sister to him. A little sister that he never had. He was pretty sure that there was nothing that he wouldn't do for the silver and pink femme.**

**"Well, if it isn't my three favorite mechs in the whole universe!" she said happily as she turned her chair around to face the three mechs who returned her grin with their own.**

**She turned her attention to the black and white bot as they came in, Sideswipe closing the door behind him.**

**"I was wondering when you'd come say hi and tell me you're alright!" she said getting out of her seat and standing on her tiptoes to give him a hug. The tactician returned the gesture and gave her a light kiss on her cheek.**

**"I was going to," Prowl said grinning. "But word around the base was that you were extremely busy last orn." With that he cast a grin in Sunstreaker's direction and then looked back at Starlight.**

**"You told him," Star said accusingly to her sparkmate. "Who else did you tell?"**

**"Well, actually, it was only supposed to be Sides but then Blazer heard and he decided to announce it to the entire room, so the answer to your question would be..everyone," Sunstreaker said.**

**Starlight dropped her head to her desk with a soft thud. Raising it, she looked at the three of them, "I swear, nothing gets kept a secret in this base. You mechs are worse than a bunch of gossiping femmes."**

**"You mean the ones that work in this department?" Prowl murmured.**

**"Precisely," Starlight laughed.**

**Sunstreaker sat himself on the corner of Star's desk while Prowl sat on the window ledge, and Sideswipe pulled up a chair from the corner and straddled it.**

**"Got the day off from throttling the 'Cons I see," Starlight murmured as she got some of the junk off of her desk to make a little more room for Sunny.**

**"So," Sunny murmured, "your meeting was canceled?"**

**Starlight looked up at this. "Apparently there was no meeting this morning," she told him**

**"But, she said there was," Sunstreaker replied.**

**"Who said what?" Sideswipe responded.**

**"VaporTrail, came by my quarters--" She was cut off by the red twin.**

**"Vapor-who?"**

**"VaporTrail, she's a new femme on base, and she works well..for me," Star said.**

**"The same one from earlier in the mess hall," Sunstreaker explained to his brother. "Have you met her, yet?" 'Streaker asked turning to the tactician. Prowl shook his head no and turned to Star.**

**"She came by your quarters?"**

**"Yeah, yesterday," she responded. "she said that she had to tell me that there was a meeting scheduled for 9:00 this morning, but when I got in here Socket said that there wasn't."**

**"Maybe she got the days messed up?" Prowl asked shrugging.**

**"Its a possibility," Starlight responded.**

**As if on cue, a knock came from the door of Starlight's office. "Come in," she called out. The door opened and VaporTrail poked her head in.**

**"Hey Star," she says before noticing the three mechs in the room. "Oh," she says blushing as her gaze settled on Sunstreaker. "I can come back if you'd like."**

**"No, its alright," Star responded. "What did you need?"**

**"I finished that data pad and you told me you needed to see the figures for it when I was done," she replied.**

**"Let me have it," Star said and Vapor walked over and handed her it. Vapor turned to Sideswipe and Prowl.**

**"I don't believe I've met you two handsome mechs yet," she said looking at them sweetly. Neither were impressed.**

**"Name's Sideswipe," the red terror responded. "His brother and the base's other resident assassin," he said pointing at Sunstreaker. She nodded and looked at Prowl.**

**"I"m Prowl, resident tactician, second in command and," he said. "Her brother," he said pointing to Starlight.**

**"And I know who you are handsome," she purred at Sunstreaker and he thought he would've involuntarily purged his insides. **

**When she turned to go she pretended to trip. As she stumbled forward, she felt a pair of strong arms catch her. She opened her optics and found herself looking up at Sunstreaker.**

**"Sorry," she said purring at him.**

**He rolled his optics and let go of her as she collected herself. Starlight resisted the urge to throw the data pad at the femme's head.**

**"You can have the rest of the orn off," Starlight responded as Vapor walked out. When she closed the door, Starlight picked up the data pad and threw it at Sunstreaker, hitting him smack dab in the back of his processor.**

**"Owww! What the frag was that for?" the yellow warrior whined.**

**"That," she explained, "was for falling for the oldest slagging trick in the book."**

**"Well, what was I supposed to do? Let her fall?" Sunstreaker questioned.**

**"Yes," came the immediate reply from Starlight.**

**"Wow, somebody's a mean femme today," Prowl said smirking.**

**"Oh, can it, Prowlie," she murmured at the tactician who just smiled innocently at her.**

**"Wait a slagging minute here," Sideswipe interjected, "How come she gets to call you Prowlie and when we do, we get time in the brig?"**

**"She's my sister," Prowl responded like the answer should've been more than obvious.**

**"Not technically," Sunstreaker murmured.**

**"Yeah, but I'd offline myself before putting her in the brig of my own free will," Prowl laughed.**

**"Okay, can we stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Starlight laughed. "Anyways, what's this I heard about holomatter generator?"**

**"Slag, word gets around fast in this base," Prowl replied. **

**Starlight smirked, "Just as I was saying this morning, boys. Speaking of, when do we get to go try it out?"**

**Prowl smiled and subspaced a cartridge. "That's what I came here for. The program is loaded unto this disk."**

**Sideswipe perked up, "I thought you said that you needed to talk to her about some security system."**

**Prowl cracked a small, rare smile. "I may have told one small tiny lie."**

**"I never thought I'd live to see the day..." Sunstreaker said causing the three mechs to laugh.**

**Star took the disk and inserted it into the offices main computer. "Hmm, looks simple enough,"she murmured typing in a few commands to the computer. A minute later a projection appeared. It was that of a young woman, about twenty, with long black hair and reddish highlights. She had green eyes, full pouty lips, very well structured cheekbones, and tanned skin. A slim, five foot tall figure that was evenly proportioned completed the hologram. At present she was wearing a pair of black tight hip hugger flared jeans and a silver fairly low cut spaghetti strapped top with silver ribbon under the cleavage that shimmered in the light. The holo-Star looked at the three of them, "Well, what do you think?" she asked smiling playfully.**

**"Wow..I'm bonded to...to that..err...I mean her?" Sunstreaker asked no one in particular.**

**"If you don't want her, I'll certainly take her," Sideswipe commented which earned him a slap from his brother.**

**Prowl, always being a gentleman, smiled at her. "You look absolutely beautiful Star," he murmured smiling appreciatively.**

**"Thank you," she murmured returning the smile. "Now who's next?"**

**"Might as well," Sunny smirked as he stepped up to the computer and typed in his preferences. A minute later his holoform appeared. It was that of a tall man, standing around 6'1'', about in his mid twenties, with spiky brownish hair with blonde highlights. Piercing blue eyes sat below perfectly sculpted eyebrows. His face head a strong jaw and luscious lips. His arms were quite toned and muscular with his skin being tanned lightly. He wore a pair of light blue stone wash jeans with a black leather belt. On his feet he wore a pair of slightly dressy shoes. His shirt, Starlight did a double take and blushed. Her sparkmate, or at least his holo form was wearing no shirt. He had a very defined six pack for a stomach and a well developed chest and broad muscular shoulders. Starlight smiled as she saw the Autobot symbol tattooed on the right side of his chest just to the side of where his spark was supposed to be. She walked around him in a circle. On his back across the top, had the words built for speed tattooed there. "Very nice, lover," she murmured at him.**

**"I try, love," he said cheekily.**

**"Except for one thing," Starlight murmured. She went over to the computer and punched in something. A second later a tight black tshirt appeared on her spark mate as she turned to him grinning. "Much better," she smiled.  
**

**"Lemme try," Sideswipe said stepping up to the computer. Going through the same process Sunstreaker did, his holo form appeared. It was very much like Sunstreaker's, except Sides had red highlights in his hair instead of brown and wore a black t-shirt with his faded blue jeans. His body was identical to Sunstreaker's, tattoos and all.**

**"I guess you're up now, Prowlie," Starlight giggled.**

**Prowl nodded and approached the computer. A minute later his holoform appeared. A man about in his late twenties, Prowl's holoform had black hair that was spiked up. He wore a tight black t-shirt and tight black flared jeans and the same shoes and the Twins wore. His skin was tanned and had that rugged look about him. He was built extremely nicely and all his muscles were outlined in that tight black button down shirt that he wore tucked into his pants neatly. He had the Autobot symbol on the back of his neck and the words to serve and protect running along the top of his back.**

**"Very nice, Prowlie," Starlight murmured and Prowl nodded politely. His holoform vanished however and his optics dimmed as he was being commed. A second later they returned to normal and he turned to Star. **

**"I'm going to have to cut this short," he explained, "the scanners have picked up something entering the atmosphere and heading in this direction. I'll keep you guys posted," he said before turning and exiting Star's office.**

**A/N: Yep, cliff-hanger. And , wow! I think that this was by far, my longest chapter yet. I had a lot of fun coming up with their holoforms and I hope you guys like what I chose. As always thank you guys so much for reading and if you guys have any suggestions or things you want to see in the story, let me know. Other than that thanks for reading again and please leave me a nice review. ---Mrs. Sunstreaker**


	8. Compliments, Visitors, & Secrets

**A/N: Okay, okay, go ahead, yell at me. Almost a month without updating! I'm sowwy. I had alot going on over the holidays and Christmas break. We had a death in the family and lots of family over here for the holidays and then I was working on some school stuff. Finally things have died down and I am finally updating again and should be doing so on a frequent basis like I was when I started this story from now on. Sorry if Prowl seems a bit out of character from what he's normally like, but I don't see how he can be so mean to the twins when he seems to genuinely care for Star and she is so in love with Sunstreaker. And thanks for those of you who reviewed my last chapter! The reviews are always welcomed and appreciated and I'm also glad so many of you liked the holoforms. We'll be seeing more of those later. I know there are quite a few OC's in this story and the final OC gets mentioned in this chapter, although you probably won't get to meet him until next chapter at the earliest. Lets out a deep breath That's all for now, here's the chapter and I hope you guys like it:)**

"Well, umm..that was..interesting," Starlight mumbled as Sunstreaker came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She turned around and smiled at both mechs in front of her. "So you two are supposed to be twins, huh?" she said, before pausing to study them thoughtfully. "I don't see the resemblence," she laughed at the looks on their faces. Her laugh turned into a grin as she noticed both mechs slowly advancing towards her. She deactivated her holoform and her protoform started to protest. "Oh, no..no, no, no," she said slowly backing up. She wasn't too graceful however, and tripped which caused her to fall back onto the floor. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wasted no time in jumping on top of her and tickling her wildly. She laughed so hard that energon tears started to build up in her optics. "Mean, mean, mean! You two are mean!" she shrieked, giggling.

"Hey, I never said I was nice," Sunstreaker laughed to which caused Starlight to stick out her glossa at him. "Put that back in your mouth, femme." Sunstreaker playfully growled at her.

"What if I want a repeat of last night?" she purred cheekily.

"Does that mean I get to be an uncle?" Sideswipe piped up. Both the yellow mech and femme turned to look at him shaking their heads no simultaneously. "Aww, slag," Sideswipe pouted, as he turned to Starlight, making his optics big and glassy, much like Bumblebee used to do when he was a sparkling.

"You know, babe," Starlight said to the red warrior, "Sunny does that exact same thing with me when he doesn't get his way." The femme smirked before continuing, "It never works."

"Slag," he muttered and slouched down in his chair defeatedly which caused Star to go into a fit of giggles.

"So what do you guys think is going on?" Sideswipe asked quizzically as he and Sunstreaker both deactivated their holoforms and sat back down in their chairs.

"Probably a new recruit or something," Starlight murmured looking at the datapad that she held in her hands.

"Another femme hopefully," Sunstreaker murmured and Starlight's head shot up to look at her sparkmate.

"And why's that, oh dearest sparkmate of mine," her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Would you relax, jeez," Sunstreaker murmured. "You are my sparkmate, and its not like I can cheat on you without you knowing."

"Well, actually, you can just block the bond," Sideswipe interjected. Sunstreaker just sent his brother a death glare after he saw the look on Star's face.

"There will be no blocking of any bonds," the yellow twin responded.

"There better not be," Starlight responded in her fake sweet voice as she shot her sparkmate a look.

Sunstreaker slapped his brother's shoulder. "If I have to sleep in the mess hall tonight because of this, you are so royally slagged."

"Sideswipe's always royalled slagged," Prowl's voice caused all three to turn around and look at the Second in Command.

"Back already?" Star asked smiling.

"Yeah, apparently there's a stray ship that should be landing here by tonight. The passengers are all Autobots apparently, who'd left after Cybertron had been taken over by the Decepticons," Prowl explained as he pulled up a chair and sat down. When he got settled he looked up at Starlight. "There was someone we talked to on that ship that was asking about you." Starlight arched an eyebrow questioningly at the black and white bot.

"Who was it?" She asked, her curiousity peaking.

"A mech named CrissCross." Prowl replied shrugging nonchalantly.

Sunstreaker turned to his mate. "Do you know of this mech?" he asked looking at her.

Starlight panicked as he asked that question, and hoped that their bond was still new enough that Sunstreaker wouldn't pick up on it. "No, the name doesn't sound familiar," she says shaking her head. Apparently her prayers were answered and Sunstreaker nodded, believing what she said. "Perhaps, he got the name mixed up," She says shrugging, trying to play it off. _"What the slag is he doing back here? He really doesn't think that after all this time..."_ She shook her head clearing her mind. She couldn't think about those things right now. She was a different person back then. She had a wonderful life here, with Sunny, Sideswipe, and of course, Prowl. She wouldn't let anyone or anything destroy what she had.

"Star?" Prowl's voice cut through her thought and she turned her head up to look at the black and white mech, smiling sweetly. "Are you alright, sweetie?" He asked looking at her with concerned optics.

She smiled in response, "Yeah, I'm fine," she says. "I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Sides asked grinning.

Starlight grinned, "About how I'm the favorite femme of the base's three most handsome mechs."

Prowl chuckled, "You got that right, sweetheart."

Sunny smirked, "Of course we know I'm the most handsome of the three."

Sides and Prowl glanced at each other and exchanged a knowing smile. They each grabbed Sunstreaker's chair and started spinning it around at an alarmingly fast pace which cause him to stumble around aimlessly when he finally managed to get up from the chair. He looked at Sideswipe.

"Sides, dude, there's like four of you," he says rubbing his head.

"Please don't say that," Prowl muttered. "Don't even think that."

Sunstreaker managed to wobble over to his chair without falling flat on his face. Sitting down, he rubbed his optics as the dizzy feeling faded while Prowl nudged Sideswipe and motioned over to Starlight, who was once again in deep thought. Once the room stopped spinning, Sunstreaker got the room to stop spinning he followed the other two mechs gazes and frowned slightly.

"Okay, so are we that good-looking to make you stare off into space like that twice in five breems?" This time it was Sideswipe's voice that broke Starlight from her thoughts. She shook out of her daze and looked up to see three pairs of concerned, yet familiar optics looking at her.

"I'm sorry, you guys," she said looking at them. "I guess I'm just out of it today." Sunstreaker came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"When do you get off?" he asked her quietly.

She checked her internal chronometer. "Two joors," she responded.

"Wrong," Prowl murmured. The pink and silver femme looked at him questioningly. "You are getting off..now." He says smiling a little.

"But, I, I have stuff--," Starlight was cut off by Prowl holding up his hand

"Do not question a commanding officer," the second in command responded.

Starlight grinned when she saw the mischief and teasing in his voice. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I'll leave right away," she responded laughing.

He chuckled, "Good femme," he said patting her on the top of her helm.

"Just because I'm short," she murmured causing all three of the mechs to laugh.

"Are you three done doing whatever for the day?" she asked as she started logging off various computers in the room.

"Not quite," Prowl said causing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to blink in confusion. "Prime is holding a meeting for us three and a few other people in a joor to brief us on the newcomers. It shouldn't be long and then you can have Romeo here all to yourself," he said, grinning at Star who blushed.

A second later, her optics dimmed as she was being commed by Socket. "Well, its my turn to disappear, Socket needs help with something. I"ll see you guys after the meeting?" she asked looking at them who nodded. She walked past Sideswipe and Prowl, kissing them softly on the cheek and kissed Sunstreaker on his lips goodbye. "Lock up for me?" she asked looking at Prowl who nodded in response. "Thanks," she murmured. "Have a good meeting guys," she said. All three waved to her and she was out the door.

Hurrying down the hallway, Starlight breathed a sigh of relief as she went down a twist of corridors, to Socket's quarters. She only had to knock on the door once before it hissed open.

"Did you hear?" Socket asked with a worried expression as she ushered her friend inside and the door hissed shut behind her.

"Of course I heard," Starlight snapped.

"Are you going to tell Sunny?" Socket said.

"No," Starlight said hesitating. "I can't, he wouldn't understand. Besides, that was a long time ago. Maybe he forgot."

"Maybe," Socket responded. "It's a possibility. But if he does remember and Sunny finds out, he'll be furious."

"Sunny WON'T find out," Starlight responded firmly. "I'll make sure of it."

"I hope so," Socket murmured. "I don't want to see you or him get hurt. You guys are so good together."

"Don't worry," Starlight said to her friend. "I won't lose him, Sideswipe, or Prowl."

A/N: Wow! What did Starlight do? Why is she so afraid of? What isn't she telling Sunstreaker and the others and how long can she keep it from them? And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Vapor. She'll be back. You haven't seen the last of her. And who is CrissCross? How does he know Star? Why is Star denying his existence? I love working on this story and I'll be updating frequently from now on. If you guys have suggestions on stuff you want to see in this please let me know and I'll see what I can do. Please read and review. Reviews keep me writing:)


	9. Problems, Insults & Worrying

**A/N: Hiya:) I see most of you liked how the last chapter ended. Yay! I liked working on this chapter. Now what is Starlight up to? Maybe you'll find out..but that again..maybe you won't..:) Thanks for all of you who read the last chapter and reviewed, and also thank you for those of you put my story under your favorites and story alerts. I really appreciate it:) Now on with this chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, or Prime. Unfortunately, Primus (who I don't own either) doesn't like me and decided to give ownership rights of those mechs to Hasbro. **

"Does either of you also get the feeling that there's something that she's not telling us?" Prowl asked after Starlight exited her office.

"Oh yeah, something's definitely up," Sunstreaker replied looking at the other two. "She never gets spaced out like that."

"Well, she's probably tired like she says she is," Sideswipe said.

"Maybe, but something just seems off with her. She's never aloof like this." Sunstreaker said.

"Maybe she'll come talk when she's ready. She probably needs time to just gather her thoughts and get herself together. You know how Star is, she doesn't want anyone worrying about her unnecessarily."

"Do you think that it has something to do with someone who's on that ship that's coming in? She seemed fine until I mentioned it." Prowl said.

"Yeah, you're right," Streaker said, nodding.

"What was that mech's name again?" Sideswipe asked. "The one that you said was asking about her? Maybe he's the reason why she was so distant?"

"CrissCross," Prowl said accessing his memory banks.

"His name definitely doesn't sound familiar," Sunstreaker said thoughtfully. "Star's never mentioned him before." He turned his attention to Prowl. "What do you know about him?"

The second in command frowned slightly. "Not that much off the top of my processor, to be honest. But, I can do a little research and see what we have in our records for him. If he's an Autobot, like he says he is, we should be able to find something."

Sunstreaker nodded, "Yeah, let me know what you find, as soon as you find it."

Prowl nodded with concern on his features, "Will do," he responded.

All three mechs looked up when they heard a soft knocking coming from the door to Star's office. Prowl got up and opened the door and none other than VaporTrail walked in. She looked at Prowl, then at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sitting at Starlight's desk and a slow, seductive smile crossed her faceplate.

"Officers," she purred, "we need to stop meeting like this. Everyone will start talking, you know."

Sunstreaker looked up and felt his energon start to boil. "The only one that's going to have people talking about them, is you." He hissed at the yellow and black femme, "and they're going to say that you're, to put it bluntly, a tramp, because the entire base now knows that I am bonded to Starlight and we've been together a hell of a lot longer than you've worked with the Autobots." Vapor felt her insides start to heat up. _"How dare he insult me like that?"_ she thought to herself. She felt utterly disgusted but she didn't show it. "So," she purred again, running her fingers down Sunstreaker's cheek plate. She would've continued but she was interrupted by Prowl clearing his throat.

"Might I remind you, VaporTrail," the second in command said in his "don't-fuck-with-me" voice, "making unwanted advances on a ranking officer can get you in some serious trouble."

The femme turned and fixed her gaze on the black and white bot. "Understood, commander," she responded in her ever purring voice. She turned and proceeded back to the door. "I understand your wanting to defend your sister's honor but threats are very unbecoming of you," she murmured as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"She's about two clicks away from finding herself being thrown into the brig," Prowl muttered as he rubbed his temples to try and calm his processor down.

"What the frag?" Sideswipe mumbled. "What does she feel threatened by Star for some reason? I can understand her being jealous of Sunny and Star's relationship, but frag, have a little decency here. She didn't even look the least bit put off when you called her out on what she was," he said glancing at his brother.

Sunstreaker shrugged, "Who knows what goes on in her processor.." he said letting his voice trail off.

Prowl checked his internal chronometer and saw that it was just about time for them to start heading down to the command center for their meeting.

"Let's go, guys," he said getting up. The two twins rose and walked out the door with Prowl following them. He turned back around and made sure to enter the shutdown code for the door and checked it to make sure that it was indeed locked before the three of them started walking down the hall.

Starlight stood in the middle of Socket's quarters pacing back and forth worriedly as she contemplated her current situation.

"And just what are you planning to do? You know if Criss remembers and decides to tell everyone everything, there's nothing you nor I can do about it." Socket told her friend.

Starlight turned to look at the white and red femme. "Why do you insist on telling me things I don't already know?" she asked in an irritated voice. "I already know all this, I know if he really hadn't forgotten or if he just wants to be spiteful my life is over."

"Maybe you should talk to Sunny and tell him everything before Criss gets here," Socket suggested helpfully.

"He won't understand," Starlight said desperately as she sat down and put her head in her hands. "Frag, Socket. Why can't I just be happy? Is that too much to ask? What could I have possibly done to upset Primus so much that he can't just let me be happy?"

"Don't worry," Socket said coming over to her friend and stroking her shoulder comfortingly. "We'll figure something out."

"He'll hate me, Socket. If Sunny finds out, he'll hate me for it and he'll regret our relationship." Starlight said miserably.

Socket took a deep breath and began to speak, "Starlight, Sunstreaker loves you with all his spark. He'll understand. That was a long time ago. You were young and you were a different person back then."

Starlight turned around sharply to face her friend, frustration getting the best of her, "Who in their fragging mind would want to be with the kind of femme that would do something like that, Socket?" she demanded.

"You're making assumptions, Star. Just talk to Sunny and you two can work this out. He's not the vicious uncaring monster everyone thinks he is. You of all people should know that."

"Yes, I do know that. I also know there are just certain things that would qualify as unforgivable in Sunny's optics. This would definitely be considered one of those things.

Socket sighed. "Well, we could always try and keep Criss and Sunny away from each other, that way they don't have a chance to interact and you should be fine."

Starlight frowned slightly, "And how do we do that? Sunny will just think its weird and then he'll definitely know I am hiding something."

"Then just tell him. You don't know for sure how he'll react to this. If you tell him on your own he might forgive you but if you don't and he finds out, you're done. Come on Star, this is Sunny. He loves you. You know that, I know that, the entire base knows that. He would never do anything to hurt you. What you did happened a long time ago before him. He can't hold that against you."

Meanwhile, Sunstreaker was sitting in the command center looking pretty bored as the words that Prime was saying ran through his head without much notice. He was too busy coming up with explanations that would account for Star's recent behavior. He would have to remind Prowl again at the end of the meeting to check up on this CrissCross mech. Sunny got the weird feeling that there was something going on here, but he immediately shook those thoughts from his processor. Star definitely wouldn't keep anything from him. Their relationship was worth more than that. She wouldn't deliberately lie to him. Still, he couldn't come up with some reasonable way that this person knew his Star. Sunstreaker took a deep breath and cleared his processor one final time and forced himself to pay attention to the meeting. No sooner had he decided to pay attention, Prime dismissed them. Sunstreaker got up, along with his brother and exited the conference room. "So that was fairly interesting," Sideswipe murmured to his twin.

"I wasn't paying attention," Sunstreaker muttered which caused his twin to let out a laugh.

"What else is new?" he asked, but seeing the serious expression on his brother's face, he stopped. "What is it?" he asked as he walked back with Sunny down the hallway.

"I'm still worried about the way Star was acting," Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe smiled, "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd actually fall hard for a femme, o' dear brother of mine." Sunstreaker turned and gave his brother an annoyed look.

"Can't you be serious for once?" he asked. Sideswipe nodded and his expression turned serious.

"Okay, okay," he said rubbing his optics.

"You don't think she had an affair on me, do you?" Sunstreaker said, thinking out loud.

Sideswipe reached up and smacked his brother lightly on the back of his helm.

"Frag!! What the slag was that for?" Sunstreaker yelled.

"For being stupid and thinking that Star would be unfaithful to you," the red twin said serenely.

"Yeah, you're right," Sunstreaker said, still rubbing the back of his processor. "That better not have dented."

Sideswipe slung his arm around Sunstreaker's shoulder as they headed down the hall.

They saw Prowl coming out of one of the offices and approached him.

"Did you get a chance to look up that stuff we talked about?" Sunstreaker asked him awkwardly.

"You mean the background check on CrissCross?" Prowl asked. Sunstreaker nodded a bit excitedly. "No, sorry. I haven't been back to my office yet, you know that. We were at the same meeting you know." Sunstreaker's face fell at Prowl's answer. "Where are you two headed now?"

Both mechs looked at each other before responding, "Probably to the mess hall to grab some energon."

"Okay, when you two are done, stop by office. I should have something on him by then," Prowl responded.

"Thanks a lot," Sunstreaker said gratefully. Prowl nodded in response and the two of them continued down the hall.

"Why don't you ask her to join us?" Sides asked his brother. "Maybe she'll want to talk about whatever's bothering her, or we can just study her and figure it out for ourselves." Sunstreaker nodded and his optics dimmed as he commed Star.

"So what do you propose we do?" Socket asked her best friend. Before she could continue Starlight held up a finger to silence her friend as her optics went dim. A minute later they returned to their normal color. "That was Sunny," she told Socket. "Their meetings over and he's looking for me." Socket nodded. "You're leaving?" she asked. Starlight nodded. "Him and Sides want me to join them for some energon and it would look bad and more suspicious if I kept avoiding them, so I might as well just go."

Socket nodded, "Yeah that sounds like the best thing. Just go with them and try to act normal and they won't suspect anything and that way it'll buy you some more time to figure out what to do by the time he gets here."

"I'll see you later," Starlight said as Socket's door hissed open and she stepped out into the hallway.

Socket waved goodbye to her friend and Starlight started making her way to the mess hall. She got to the open double doors and paused, looking around for them. She finally saw them and she put on her brightest smile and walked over. Sunny saw her and allowed a smile for form on his face and Sides turned around and watched as she walked over. "How was the meeting?" she asked as she came over and kissed Sunny's lips softly and the top of Side's head.

"Boring," both twins replied simultaneously which caused the pink femme sitting between them to laugh. Sunstreaker hesitated for a second before speaking, "Are you feeling better?" he asked her in a soft voice that was very uncharacteristically Sunstreaker.

Starlight nodded, "Yes, much better," she said smiling at both of them confidently. "I didn't mean to worry you two and Prowl earlier, I was just thinking about work." Both twins studied her carefully, trying to read her.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Sunstreaker asked his mate, his optics locked on hers trying to gauge her responses.

"Yes," she said nodding, "what could possibly be wrong with me?"

Sensing the tension of the conversation Sides decided to lighten the mood by responding, "Well, you could be pregnant."

"Nice try, sweetheart," Starlight murmured, turning to the Red twin grinning.

She looked at both of them, "But seriously, I'm fine and I don't want the both of you worrying, alright?"

Both twins looked at her for a moment more before nodding their heads. Sunstreaker reached out an arm and pulled her to him, and she responded by letting out a soft click and nuzzling her face against his chassis.

"Are you going to watch the shuttle land tonight?" Sunstreaker asked his love who nodded in response. "Great," he said. His optics dimmed as he was being commed. A minute later they returned to their normal color. "That was Prowl," he told her, "he wants to see Sides and myself in his office."

Starlight giggled, "What did you two do now?" she asked.

"Nothing," they both laughed. They got up and Sideswipe gave her a hug and Sunstreaker kissed her on the cheek. "We'll come get you later when we're done and we can go down to the landing strip together, alright?" Sunstreaker murmured and Starlight nodded in response. "I love you," she murmured and Sunstreaker smiled at her affectionately.

"Always," he murmured as he stroked her cheek before he turned and walked out of the mess hall with his brother.

As they walked down the hall Sunstreaker's processor went very close to overloading as too many possibilities ran through his head. Sideswipe, sensing that something was wrong, sent a wave of calmness to his brother through their bond. About thirty seconds later they were in front of Prowl's office and the second in command was standing by the open door waiting for them. He motioned for them to go in. The two took up the two seats in front of desk. "So, here's what I found," Prowl said as took out a data pad that had his notes on it...

**A/N: There you have it! Now, first of all I just wanted to let you guys know that there is a survey on my profile. I want to know who you guys think I should have as the leading mech in my next story, so go vote! Now with that said I'm begging you guys to don't hurt me..much..I know, I'm mean and this is no way to end this chapter..Now, who here thinks they know what Star's secret is? hmm? The person with the right answer gets a cookie:) If you guys want to see something specific in the story please let me know. I'd be happy to try and incorporate it in the storyline. As always, thank you so much for reading and please review..Its the reviews that makes me want to continue with this story:) --Mrs. Sunstreaker**


	10. Lies, Lies, Lies

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so yes, y'all can stone me, because I haven't updated in over a year. I've just been very busy and had a few personal issues that I had to deal with, but I'm happy to say that I am back now, and I do intend to continue this story. I have lots of plans for it. On another note, I am writing another story on here under another pen name, FracturedPhoenix, so go check that out as well. It would be greatly appreciated! ******** Once again, Sunny keeps having to go on missions which prevents him and I from getting married, so as it stands, I still don't own Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, or Prowl. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please read and review, and once again, I am sorry for not updating sooner! ~Mrs. Sunstreaker**

"So what did you find?" Sunstreaker asked, wasting no time as Sideswipe closed the door to Prowl's office. He didn't want to waste time with small talk and formal greetings. All he wanted to know was what Prowl had found out about his Starlight and what this mech had to do with her past. He knew that she was hiding something from him. That much was clear through their bond. Still, this kind of relationship was new to Sunstreaker and he didn't know how to go about confronting his sparkmate about it, without royally fragging her off. From the stories that he'd heard from Optimus and Ironhide about Chromia and Elita One, a fragged off sparkmate was not something that a mech should look forward to.

"Well," Prowl said. "Unfortunately, his file is quite small," he said as he held up said file in his hand. "However, there is one thing that definitely worries me. The fact that the file only covers the last four vorns of his lifeline," the tactician explained. "Now, unless this mech is still very much a youngling, our database should be able to pull up more than just a fragging two page report," he said, his voice raising slightly at the end. It was obvious then just how much this situation was getting to him. He didn't like the fact that something seemed to be wrong with Starlight, and the fact that she didn't seem to want to tell anyone what it was that was bothering her.

"So…you mean…nothing else was found?" Sideswipe asked, his optics blinking in confusion. "Not even about his education and parents and such prior to joining the Autobot Army?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," Prowl said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "However, " he said looking up. "According to these files, it says that he served at the base in Iacon," Prowl informed them. 'The one that Ultra Magnus runs," he explained. "I am currently trying to get in contact with him, and have him send me any additional information about this mech," he said. "Of course, this is all going to be for the purposes of researching the new recruit," he said slyly, turning to the two twins hoping that they caught his meaning.

"Of course….Research," Sunstreaker said, something close to a half smile appearing on his faceplate.

"As you wish, Cop-bot," Sideswipe said cheekily.

Prowl wasted no time in hurling the nearest datapad from his desk straight at Sideswipe's processor, which hit him in the back of the helm.

"Owww!" the Red twin whined. "What the frag was that for?"

"Oh, grow up you big sparkling," Prowl muttered. "And to think that you're one of our best front-line warriors," he said, just loud enough for Sideswipe to hear.

"Oh, so you finally admit it," Sunstreaker said, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"I said him, meaning Sideswipe, Narcissus," Prowl muttered, wondering why it was that he did put up with the antics of these two.

"Aww…would you look at that. Someone is demonstrating his knowledge of the human culture," Sunstreaker shot back.

"You know, this whole good Prowl, bad Prowl routine really confuses the slag out of me," the red twin replied. "Just because your logic circuits fry easily doesn't mean you have to try and fry everyone else's," he muttered as he continued to rub the back of his helm gently, feeling around for any dents in the armor there.

Prowl looked up and noticed that it had been a good few kliks since the two of them had heard a peep out of Sunstreaker. Sure enough, the yellow warrior looked like he was in deep thought, the rest of the conscious world zoned out to him.

"Why won't she tell me?" he muttered underneath his breath. It wasn't like Starlight. Not at all. She never hid things from him. The fact that she was doing it now made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Prowl's voice cut into Sunstreaker's own thinking. "And until she's ready to share them with us, there's not much we can do but snoop and make speculations that may or may not be the truth," he explained. "Either way, it's not healthy for you and her to keep playing these games…You've got to trust her. She obviously trusts you. Trust her enough to know that she will come to you about this when the time is right," Prowl advised, his wisdom showing itself.

Meanwhile, in the opposite end of the base, Starlight sat in Socket's quarter's drumming her hands worriedly on the arm of the chair.

"Are you sure that he even knows that you're still alive?" Socket asked her best friend, her optics focused on the worried femme sitting across from her.

"Of course he knows I'm here," she said. "Why else would he have asked about me, you dolt?" she asked. Socket grumbled and folded her hands across her chassis, not appreciating her friend's comment after she was just trying to help and look at things logically.

Star felt her friend's displeasure and she sighed softly. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just…I'm so stressed about this whole thing. I can't tell Sunny what had happened. He would never forgive me. He wouldn't want to be with me anymore. Who would want to be with someone that did that? I know I sure as pit wouldn't," she said, her face falling a bit as she admitted that to herself. "I don't know what to do about Criss…" she said. "he's going to be here tonight, and I know that once he does get here, there's no way for me to shut him up. Once he finds out that Sunny and I are together, he's going to use every opportunity to enlighten Sunny of my past. Then, my life as we know it will be over…"

Worry flowed through Star's entire frame, including her spark. The feeling was immediately picked up one Sunstreaker's end, because the yellow mech wasted no time in speaking to her through their bond. "Is everything alright, love?" he asked, concern clearly evident in his voice. Starlight's optic's widened as she heard his question. She tried to keep her newly rising panic to a minimum as she thought hard to come up with something believable to tell him.

"Yes," she said, lying smoothly. When did you become such a good liar, Star? She asked herself. "I was just worried that I had lost the datapad containing a report that is due for me soon. It's a really big part of a file that I was working on, so I didn't want to have to redo it all over again," she said, the words flowing out of her mouth in lie after lie before she could stop it.

A slight wave of confusion flowed through their bond as Sunstreaker contemplated this. "But didn't Prowl say that you are off for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Yes, but…you know me," she said. "I can't not work, even if I've been ordered too…" she explained, hoping that he bought that explanation. "Besides," she said. "I am not alone. Socket is with me, and she's helping me, so what could possibly go wrong?" she asked. Everything, her mind answered for her.

"Just finish it up and I want you resting and relaxing for the rest of the day," Sunstreaker said, a sigh in his voice. She could imagine him rubbing his hands over his faceplate in mild agitation because she was so stubborn, and it made her smile. That, however, only served to remind her that she couldn't lose him, which made the seriousness of her current situation come back to her at full blast.

"I will, baby," she said, smiling to herself. "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid or taxing," she assured him.

"That's my femme," Sunstreaker said, seeming to have his spirits lifted at that admission from his sparkmate. "You just stay put and I'll come get you in a minute so we can get this show underway with the new recruits," he said.

"Alright," she said with a smile, trying to not make her voice sound as half-hearted as she felt. Pausing, she knew that there was something else that she wanted to make sure that Sunstreaker knew. "Hey, Sunny?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, baby?" he replied through their bond.

"I love you," she said, meaning every word of it.

Those words caused the yellow assassin to smile another one of those rare smiles that mostly were on reserve for her. "And I love you too," he said, over their bond, trying to make sure know one else around him before he went around displaying affections that were certainly not becoming of a deadly assassin.

"Sunny should be by to get me shortly," Starlight said before Socket could say anything in response to what she had said to Sunny. She knew that her best friend would say something and she didn't really want to hear it at the moment.

However, Socket had other ideas and decided that what she had to say was something that her best friend had to hear.

"How long are you going to keep lying to him, Star?" she asked quietly, not liking the choices that her friend was making right now, that would eventually ruin things that she had going for her.

"For as long as it takes," Starlight said simply and without hesitation.


	11. The Truth, Disbelief and Confusion

**Author's Note: So, the moment of truth is finally here…What did Starlight do in her past that is causing her so much grief? Read on to find out! As always, thank you for your reviews, because I sure am glad to see that I do have some readers after my hiatus. Also, I don't own Sunstreaker, Sideswipe or Prowl. CrissCross and Starlight on the other hand…******** Enjoy! ~Mrs. Sunstreaker**

It was less than a few kliks later when there was a firm knock on the door to Socket's quarters. Knowing who it was, Starlight's friend went straight to the door and answered it. "Well, hello handsomes," she murmured playfully, seeing both of the twins standing there, looking like their usual handsome, cocky selves.

"You know," Sideswipe said with a grin. "My brother is the one that is bonded…Me on the other hand," he drawled, letting the end of his sentence linger as he spoke.

"Yes, I know," Socket said cheekily. "The thing is, sugar…I don't think I can handle being with someone that gets himself into as much trouble as you do," she murmured. "I mean, you would probably spend more time in the brig, rather than in our berth," she teased him.

"That's why you need to make sneaky, surprise visits to said brig late at night when Red Alert is half in recharge. I swear he doesn't know what the frag is going on around him. I'm pretty sure that you can convince him that he's a femme when he's in that state," he murmured.

As the two of them bantered back and forth, Sunny stepped into the room and past them. He smiled when he saw his Starlight. Walking over, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning down to nuzzle against the side of her neck tenderly. "And how is my beautiful sparkmate doing?" he murmured in her audio receptor.

"She's doing quite well, now that she has the most handsome mech on base wrapped around her," Starlight teased him back, her eyes meeting his as her head turned to the side.

"Well, now, you say that like that's not a place for said mech to be," he murmured. "I would think that would be the furthest thing from the truth especially since said mech is one's sparkmate," he explained, liking the way the word sparkmate sounded, rolling off of his vocals.

"Oh, I think said mech is exactly where he needs to be," Starlight murmured, leaning forward to kiss his lips gently. Placing her hand on his cheek, she turned around in his arms. Only when she was facing him did she wrap her arms around his neck, standing up on her tiptoes to draw him closer as she deepened the kiss between them. "What do you say you and I skip this meeting and go back to our quarters?" she murmured in between kisses. "We can try and reenact what happened last night," she murmured with an impish smile in his direction.

As she said that, Socket tensed up, a slight look of irritation crossing her optics because she knew why it was that her friend was even suggesting that they skip meeting the recruits in the first place. Socket had to hand it to her friend that she was very determined when she wanted, or in this case, not wanted something to happen. Stil, she couldn't quite see Sunstreaker really going along with this entire thing. Surely, he had to know something was up by now.

Turning back away from her friend, she noticed that Sideswipe was watching her intently. The look on his face suggested that he was probably trying to figure out why she had somewhat zoned out just now. "Something wrong, sugar?" the Red Twin asked.

Thank goodness Sunstreaker came to her rescue, although he didn't know it. The Yellow Twin spoke up, chuckling at Starlight. "As much as I would love to indulge you in that, sweetheart, we really do need to be there. It's good manners and what not…"

Sideswipe laughed before adding, "What he means is, that Prime is making us go, because it would make the new recruits feel more welcomed," he murmured. "Sunstreaker doesn't have a welcoming bone in his body unless it includes the people that are in this room," he added.

"Alright," Starlight said, nodding and choosing her words carefully. Thinking, she decided that she needed more time to plan and sort things out in her head. "Why don't you two start down there, and Socket and I will catch up with you in a few kliks? There are still some things for work tomorrow that she and I need to finish up," she explained.

"I thought Prowl gave you the day off?" Sunstreaker asked, arching an optic ridge in her direction.

Starlight's panic was increasing by the second. Yep, she'd forgotten about that tiny little detail. "Well," she said, trying to buy time by the seconds. "What I meant was that Socket and I need to look for something that we need, before we go out," she explained, hoping that Sunstreaker bought it. "It shouldn't take too long," she said. "It should be right around here," she explained, looking around the room with a bit of haphazard confusion.

"Well, why don't we just wait for you?" Sunstreaker countered, crossing his arms over his chassis and looking at his sparkmate with marked curiously. "If you say it won't take long, then we can wait. A few minutes isn't going to kill us. The shuttle isn't due to land for the next klik or so…"

Starlight's panic was in full gear now, and she did her best to not let it show on her face. She knew that Sunny would be able to pick up on it if she didn't keep her feelings to a minimum. Starlight glanced stealthily at Socket, willing her friend to help her out of this debacle, but Socket turned her head away, avoiding Starlight's optics at all costs. The way she saw it, this was Starlight's battle to handle.

"Well, it's not important anyways," Starlight said, changing her tune. "We…can go now," she said quietly. Turning, she started to head to the door, her mind whirling. Frag it all to hell, she thought to herself. Why do I always manage to get myself into these kinds of things?

The walk down the long hallways felt like the Death March to Starlight. She could barely make her legs move in the right direction. Her processor was screaming at her to turn around and run in the other direction and never look back. She knew that she couldn't do that though. Sunny meant too much to her, and her life with him meant too much to her.

When they reached the ramp that led out to the landing strip, she felt Sunstreaker's hand on her arm. Slowly, he tugged her back and held her there, letting his brother and Socket go first. He needed to talk to her for a moment. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her, concern mirrored in his dark blue optics.

Starlight looked at him, nodding her head. "Of course I'm alright," she said. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked softly.

"You just seem a bit off, sweetheart," Sunstreaker said with concern in his voice. "Are you sure that there's nothing you want to tell me?" he asked the smaller femme.

"No, of course not…I don't keep secrets from you. You know that," she said, trying to convince herself of that fact rather than convince him. She leaned up to give him a kiss, but was cut short as a feeling of complete dread ran through her body upon hearing a voice behind her.

"Starlight…Is that really you?" CrissCross's voice cut in from behind her. She jerked her head up to look at the other mech, and Sunny looked up, a scowl on his face, no doubt not very happy at being interrupted from his trysts with his sparkmate.

Before she could react and move away, the black and red mech ambled over. "Primus, it really is you," he said, reaching out to touch her faceplate.

Sunstreaker growled and intercepted the smaller mech's hand, leading it away from the path of his sparkmate's body.

"I think you may have me confused with someone else," Starlight said stoicly, refusing to meet the other mech's optics. "I have no recollection of meeting you," she said, praying to all higher beings that he would take the hint and leave it alone.

CrissCross frowned and spoke up. "How can you not? You were our customers favorite choice back in the brothels of Iacon," he said, trying his best to make her remember.

Sunstreaker started to see red right away. "Did you just say brothels?" he hissed.

CrissCross regarded him with a calm, almost practiced demeanor. "Yes," he explained. "Starlight was a pleasure bot back on Iacon…" Looking back at Starlight, he eyed her up and down with an appreciative look in his optics. "And a fragging good one if I do say so myself. The things that she could do with her mouth and her hands made even the hardest of mechs overload within not even a klik."

Pausing, he turned and looked at the yellow Lamborghini that stood off to his left. It was obvious that this was probably one of Starlight's friends, one who didn't really know about her past, not that he could blame her for not telling the poor mech. Still, it was nothing for her to be ashamed of. She was good at what she did, and she was willing to let her know that the first chance that he got. "And who might you be?" he asked, turning to look at Sunstreaker.

"Well, I was her sparkmate," he said, his tone cold as he turned and walked off in the other direction.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. That's what she's done in her past. And now, Criss is back, wanting her for himself. I guess, the poor mech missed the memo that Starlight is now bonded to Sunstreaker….*evil cackles* Although, he might have a chance now, since we don't know if Sunstreaker would want her after this….*le gasp* I hope you all liked this installment…Please read and review…That's what keeps me going with these stories! ~Mrs. Sunstreaker**


End file.
